starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Confederate Marine Corps
|fgcolor= |race1=Terran |race2= |race3= |image=FIGHT.jpg |imgsize=250px |type=Naval ground forces |founding= |constitution= |leader=Confederacy Marine Command |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto=Confederate Command |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= Terran Confederacy |strength= |capital=Tarsonis |language=English |currency=Credits |holiday= |formed=Tarsonian Marine Corps |established=2299 |fragmented=02/2500 |reorganized=03/2500 (as the Dominion Marine Corps) |dissolved=03/2500 |restored= |status=Disbanded, co-opted by Dominion (remnants remain) }} The Confederate Marine Corps was the best known military arm of the Terran Confederacy military,Terran Strategy. StarCraft Compendium. acting as the heart of the Confederate Armed Forces.Confederate Infantry Corps Having existed for more than two centuries as of the Great War, it was older than the Confederacy itself. Overview The Corps drew part of its manpower from various criminals and troublemakers who underwent counseling, drug therapy and neural resocialization.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Available positions within the corps were listed by Occupational Field (OF) and included the Preferred Experience Base (PEB) and Occupational Summary (OS) for each Field. Thanks to the resocialization, morale among the Corps was the highest of any military organization at the time of its operation. Recruiting centers were located in most major cities and penal facilities. Before the Guild Wars, only 50% of recruited marines saw combat, the other 50% either dropped out of boot camp, died in training accidents, became resocialized, or were put into desk jobs. Voluntary enlistment was uncommon; a career in the Corps was generally regarded as a last resort. Recruitment drives and increased pay prior to the Guild Wars increased voluntary enlistments. However at the same time half of recruits failed to complete, or were disabled during, training; the remainder were almost guaranteed to see combat. Regardless, upon enlistment or conscription, a marine's past life was considered irrelevant. Terms of service were more flexible however, their length determined by the threat level as ordained by Confederate High Command.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. Either away, any recruit's entry to the CMC began in boot camp—a hellish place, by all accounts, where brutal drill instructors ruled and recruits were routinely abused. And if a recruit failed to pass boot camp the first time around, they were forced to repeat the process. Standard training (including advanced infantry training) lasted twelve weeks, though this was shortened to nine (and without AIT) during the Guild Wars. s]] There was an unspoken code within the corps that marines didn't rat out other marines.Dietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. A marine's standard equipment consisted of the C-14 rifle and CMC Powered Combat Suit. When not in armor, attire consisted of regulation khaki when on patrolGrubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. and navy-blue or white dress uniforms in more controlled circumstances. The Corps maintained a long-standing rivalry with the Colonial Fleet. Marines instigating brawls or otherwise regarded as troublemakers were liable to be neurally resocialized to prevent further incidents.Heaven's Devils Free Download. Simon & Schuster. Accessed 2009-08-29. (Requires registration.) In spite of the Confederacy's areligious stance, the Confederate Marine Corps had chaplains in their service. The corps' media magazine was called Battle Flag. Known Actions Guild Wars ]] The Corps carried numerous actions against the Kel-Morian Combine before and during the Guild Wars on worlds such as Sonyan and Onuru Sigma in the years leading up to the conflict. During the conflict itself, the CMC saw action in battlefields such as Gamma Dorian,Neilson, Micky. "Stealing Thunder." (Oct. 13, 2010). Blizzard Entertainment. Stealing Thunder Accessed 2010-10-22. Dylar IV, Char and Turaxis II. Invasion It is known that at least one force of marines was stationed on Chau Sara at the time of the protoss attack, the same unit being stationed at Fire Base Chimera on Mar Sara, where they defended themselves against zerg attack.Metzen, Chris & Samuel Moore (March 29, 1999). "StarCraft: Revelations." Amazing Stories 596 (Spring): 20-27. In the last days of the planet, a platoon under Lieutenant L. Z. Breanne was dispatched to recover a psi emitter, making a last stand against the zerg to buy time for the evacuation of the planet.Hickman, Tracy (May 21, 2002). StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04150-2. Home Ground Just prior to the zerg invasion of Tarsonis, the 22nd Confederate Marine Division was employed in the search for November Terra for recruitment into the Ghost Program.DeCandido, Keith R. A. (November 28, 2006). StarCraft: Ghost: Nova. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0743-47134-3. During the invasion itself, the CMC tried to keep the zerg contained, but ultimately failed.Gerrold, David (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 2 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, August 10, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81613-9. With the collapse of the Confederacy, the remnants of the Confederate Marine Corps were forcibly conscripted into its Terran Dominion counterpart. Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Known Units *Confederacy Marine Command (the Corps' highest body in the chain of command) *Command Bravo *22nd Confederate Marine Division *33rd Ground Assault Division **Dominion section *3rd Marines *2nd Battalion *321st Colonial Rangers Battalion (co-operated with the Colonial Rangers) *57th Marine Combat Engineers *417th Confederate Marine Platoon *Recon Patrol 09 *Tactical Response Squad Known Members References Category: Confederate Armed Forces